Love Me
by livinglostinwonderland
Summary: "What you do Rose is my business." He said while looming over me."Since when!" I retaliated.He then put his hands on either side of my face and pushed his face closer to mine that I could get a good huff of his after shave. .:Frostbite:. AU/OC


**OMG MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO I HAD TO REWRITE THIS THING!**

**Yeah so this is what should have happened somewhere in Frostbite.**

**This also ties into my other fic Look Thought My Eyes.**

**THIS IS IN ROSE'S pov**

**PS I don't own~!**

_MOTHEFUCKERIMALINE_

Ok that was so not fair! I mean what right does he have to say that to me! It's not like I was going to have sex with him now was I. No, I went to return the box of perfume to him. But he had to go and take it out of portion. He just so happen to be there at the wrong time and place, no wait I think he wen that way for a reason. Yeah to get me in trouble and than make a fool out of me. Asshole. I mean sure just because he's a guardian and he's tall, hot, and can make any woman drool over- wait what get your mind out of the gutter rose!- I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

So after that I started to wonder around the resort. Trying to work off the steam he made built up inside me.

Ugh but still he didn't have to be all that mean to me, I mean he didn't take Lissa aside and chew her out. No he just did that to his students, bullshit.

Then I stopped and looked where I was. Right in front of his room, my god did my body not listen to my mind at all! I mean I'm trying to be mad at the man not fall on my knees in front of him -my mind how ever went into the gutter of what I could do down there-.

My face went red and just as I was gonna turn around and walk away when I crashed into a Six foot seven god.

Yeah so me being who I am I sad the smartest thing ever "Dimitri what are you doing here." With venom in my voice very little but still there.

Then I remembered that I was standing in front of his room, smooth Rose real smooth.

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry I was just leaving, I don't want to annoy someone who thinks I'm a child." I turned to leave.

"And your not helping yourself with this argument."

That struck a nerve in me and I don't know why I said what I said next "You know maybe I should go find Adrian, he'd be more fun than you."

Then his eyes were ablaze and he asked me in a deathly calm voice "What is your relationship with Adrian Ivashkov."

Oh so now it's about my relationship with Adrian. So I used what he did when I asked about Tasha.

"What goes on between me and him has nothing to do with you." I reused what he said against him. I felt smug about it too.

"Yes it does as long as you are my student anything you do involves me."

"Oh so you can into my personal life but you won't tell me anything about what's going on with you and Tasha!" No right! HA!

"Rose you have no right to know about my relationship with Tasha."

"No right to ask but yet you do about my personal life!" I was really hot now.

The his eyes were ablaze and he pulled me into his room –when did he get his door open- and closed and locked his, and in a matter of seconds had me pinned against his door. I could just make out his form it was really dark in his room.

"What you do Rose is my business." He said while looming over me.

"Since when!" I retaliated.

He then put his hands on either side of my face and pushed his face closer to mine that I could get a good huff of his after shave, and a face full of him.

"Always."

Then Dimitri kissed me. Not a soft kiss, a hard one full of emotions running wild.

I think it was safe to say that Dimitri let go of his control, and man oh man I was in deep shit.

Dimitri than pushed his body against mine. So I could feel all of him.

He broke the kiss and grabbed me around my waist and hoisted me up over his solder. He unbuckled my boots I was wearing, and let me tell you something it's really high up there!

He threw me on the bed, I bounced a few times while Dimitri went over to the side of the bed and turned on a lamp there then was a soft glow in the room.

While I tried to calm down my heart -which was gong 100 miles a minute- it didn't really work.

Dimitri than walk to the front of the bed, he grabbed my legs and pulled me tword the end of the king size bed. He than leaned over me and put his hands back on either side of my head.

What he said next sent chills down my spine, "Tell me something Roza, what does it feel like to have another man's hands run up your body." His Russian accent coming out heavily.

He than pulled up a little then took his hand and put it under my shirt and slowly pushed it up till it bunched under my arms not pushed off, just bunched up so he had full access to being able to see my bra. I was wearing a front clasp and Dimitri started to play with the clasp, closing and opening it but not unhooking it.

"Rose I wonder what any of those boys at the academy would be thinking right now to see you in this position. Completely helpless and aroused." He said while looking me in the eye's with those deep, deep brown eyes of his that almost look black.

Almost immediately after he said that he unclasped then unhooked my bra and pulled it away and I was completely exposed to him from my waist up. I tried to cover my self up with my arms because it may not have been my first time with him but it's still embarrassing when he looks at my body. Even though I have so much confidence when I'm near other people.

Dimitri grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. "Don't hide yourself from me." My face flushed a bright red I'm sure.

He than wastes no time and went straight from my right breast and took it in his mouth. I let out a gasp but then bit the inside of my lip. He didn't like it when I kept the sounds inside he like to hear them for some odd reason. He than started to tweak my other nipple and I still kept quite. He noticed this so he started sucking harder and used his tong then pushed on my nipple and I couldn't keep it in.

"AH!" I moaned.

He than switched to the other one and I couldn't even try to keep in the sounds. I clenched my eyes shut and let out a ragged gasp.

So scenic my eyes were close I didn't notice him unbuckle my pants then unzip them. Till this hand was starting to push my underwear down.

I let out a gasp and turned my head away then fisted the sheets because while all of was happening Dimitri didn't stop his mistrals to me. With a pop he let go and I tried to catch my breath. While I was trying to do that Dimitri pushed my bra and shirt off completely, then pushed my pants down.

I was completely exposed to Dimitri and he gave me no waver. He stood up and looked at me. I wonder what was he seeing. I bet what he saw was me -my body- flushed, red, exposed to him, and all the while me trying to no give into him. I WAS STILL MAD AT HIM!

I looked him in the eye and asked him "Are you happy now?" There were so many emotions running though me -hatred, pain, lust, humiliation, and the worst of all love- all at the same time. Then I looked away from him.

"Why would I be happy?" He asks me.

"You got what you wanted." I still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"And what would that be?"

Then something inside me broke "Why don't you go back to Tasha! Why do you keep being here, why do I keep falling for you over and over even when I want to HATE you so much. Why do you keep doing this to me! Huh tell me Dimitri why do you keep warming you way into my heart when all I do is wanna forget you and move on!"

Dimitri gave me a look "Stop..."

But I didn't stop and thought this I started crying "Even when I try to figure out my own feelings you just happen to be there even when I don't want you to be there-" He cut me off.

"STOP CRYING!" And then kissed me.

No I don't want to you keep hurting me over and over! I thought to myself as I started to try and repeatedly hit him over and over but I wasn't really trying because I was so lost I didn't know what to do.

He broke the kiss and looked at me, he really looked at me with all his walls down.

"Roza why do you keep coming back I'm trying to let you have a future with out having me there to do something that could mess it up. You have a bright future of being one of the best there ever was and yet when I'm trying to help you to make you move on you keep making it harder and harder because every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again."

His eyes as he said this showed me pain, love, and an en tour cloud of emotions.

Then and there I made the decision, I pushed my self off the bed stood on the balls of my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Ro-"

"Shh no more talking." As I kissed him again. I took my arms from around his neck and went to this hem of his shirt and pushed it off his head and only for a moment did the kiss break. Only in that moment did the spark of passion begin. I helped Dimitri shed the rest of his clothes.

His arms wrapped around me and lowered me on to the bed, he pushed me up and took the covers and then brought them over us. The kissed then after that was all passion. Kiss after kiss leaving me breathless.

He than started to leave open mouth down my body. He stopped over my heart and kissed right over it. Holding me staring into my eyes.

The we did the act that has been done by so many in the past, present, and future.

When our body connected as one all the words in the world couldn't describe what I felt. No matter what happened or when I always feel the heat, love, and all the other emotions when I am with Dimitri.

"Ah..." I let out as Dimitri hit something inside of me. My body responded to what it was feeling. I arched off the bed. My arms gripped tighter around his neck.

Then one final kiss before I'm pushed over the edge of the sinful, blissful, high.

Dimitri last a little while longer while I am just dead weight. The he is done too, and we lay back against each other. Me cradled to Dimitri's chest.

I started going in and out of sleep. No I wanna stay awake. I thought to my self. But sleep beat me. Right as I was about to fall asleep I heard "I love you, my Roza."

I tried to respond to him but couldn't. I heard a deep chuckle and new he understood.

Then I let the blackness of sleep take me.

_THISISTHEENSOGOREVIEW_

**Ok so this made it self be something different.**

**Was it ok because this is the first time I've written a non GuyXGuy pair.**

**So tell if I utterly failed or not.**

**PS SOAP I DEADCATE THIS TO YOU!**

**Now go review and tell me if it sucked or not!**


End file.
